Rematch
by sitakazukin
Summary: Gallows Mansion gets unexpected visitors and these visitors find about Crona's secret. One shot only!


"Are you sure with this, boss?" Hei whispered as he glanced at Dominique, his meister, standing beside him. They both stood outside Gallows Mansion.

Dominique raised an eyebrow at Hei. "Do you really have to ask that? Of, course, I'm sure! He knocked us down a while ago and I want a rematch!"

Hei sighed. "Can we just look for other opponents? I think we shouldn't mess with Death the Kid for now."

"Are kidding me? He embarrassed us in front of our schoolmates especially Maka! I can never forgive him!" He made a fist.

Hei sweatdropped. "That's because we lost. Can you just accept it? We were just practicing anyway."

"No way! I said I want a rematch! Now, come on!" He held Hei's wrist and dragged him towards the house.

XXX

Kid flopped down on the sofa, closed his eyes and tried to calm his nerves.

"I-is something wrong, master?" Crona said as she stood a little far from him with a tray that has a cup of tea on it.

Kid opened his eyes and saw Crona in her usual black and white maid suit looking a bit worried.

"Don't fret," he replied calmly. "I just got into a fight with our classmates. They challenged me and when they lost, they wanted a rematch. But I knew they'll lose again since they lost two rounds already. You know what they say… what happened twice will happen again."

"I… see." Crona said as she stared at Kid for a while then her eyes widened. "Oh, I almost forgot. P-please have some tea." She put down the cup of tea on the center table.

He smiled at her. "Thank you. It's just what I need." He then picked up the cup and started drinking while Crona bit her lip and her face started to turn grayish.

"Well, I-I'll be going back now!" She turned around and started walking towards the dining room. Kid was a bit surprised at her weird behavior.

"By the way, Crona," Kid said after taking a sip from the cup.

Crona halted and looked back. "Yes?"

"You can just call me Kid even when we're at home, okay?"

"Oh, okay." She looked away from Kid and rushed back to the dining room. She closed the door and rested her back on it. She sighed. Suddenly Ragnarok came out.

"See? I told you that you can just call him Kid," Ragnarok scolded.

"But I-I can't really say his name well…" Crona said weakly.

"What are you talking about? How is a one syllable word hard to pronounce?"

"No, it's not that… I… I just think that people who are close to him are the only ones who should call him that."

"Don't be dumb! Even you're classmates call him that!"

"Ragnarok… please lower down your voice… this room's not sound proof," she said, sounding worried. She stood up and went to the sink to start washing some dishes.

"Fine but you will have to start calling him Kid already or you're gonna get it." He went back to her body.

Crona sighed.

-Crona's POV-

"Hey, I'm Crona… and you're probably wondering why I'm in Gallows Mansion working as Kid's personal maid. Recently, Shibusen got me converted to their side… and my punishment? This. I have caused Soul Eater a huge scar and now here I am dropped into this place to work and learn from the guy who is quite famous at school. They could have made me work at Maka's place but they insisted me to work here so that I can learn extra lessons from Kid. Well, he's the son of our principal and he's a shinigami so he is intelligent despite that he may act stupid because of his obsession with symmetry. The truth is, we rarely talk but when we do, he's really nice. Sometimes I wonder though if he's just being nice so that his father won't get mad at him. It makes me think that he might still have a grudge on me but when there was a party in this place, he actually approached me when I was feeling out of place. He probably couldn't have done that if he hates me. I guess I'm just thinking too much."

-End of Crona's POV-

Crona closed her eyes as she washed the last plate. Suddenly she heard someone banging on the front doors of the mansion. She opened her eyes in shock and placed the last plate in the container. She wiped her hands and rushed towards the living room. Kid was no longer on the sofa. "He's probably tired from their battle today," she thought then she faced the front doors. He placed her ear on the door just to make clear who it was. The voices were a bit familiar but she was sure that they're not one of her close friends like Maka and Tsubaki. More like they didn't even sound feminine. Suddenly the door burst open hitting Crona to the ground.

"Yeah! I got to open it with my taekwondo skills!" Dominique shouted in rejoice with his fists in the air and with his eyes closed.

"Uh, boss," Hei said as he tapped Dominique's shoulder and pointed at Crona with a shaking hand.

"Hmm, what?" Dominue looked down at Crona. "Crona Makenshi?" he said in surprise.

"Oww…" Crona said as sat up and massaged her temple.

"What are you doing here and what's with the maid suite? Are you cosplaying?"

Hei sweatdropped.

When Crona saw them her eyes widened. "Eep!" One of her secrets was that she works at Gallows Mansion. Kid and his partners respected her wish and didn't tell anyone about it except to Maka, Black Star and their partners.

"This is such a surprise," he said as he walked to Crona's side and squatted next to her.

Crona glared at him. "Sorry but Kid didn't tell me that we'll be having visitors so please go out," she said.

"Hohoho. But you are a maid. Aren't you supposed to be nicer in welcoming unexpected guests?"

"We don't welcome unexpected guests for now."

Hei gave her a hand. Crona held it with hesitance and stood up.

"The school will be thrilled if they find out you're a maid." Dominique grinned as he stood up on his own.

"No! Please don't tell anyone!" Crona pleaded. She clutched Dominique's sleeves and looked into his eyes.

"Uh." Dominique stared at Crona for while and could see tears in her eyes. He looked away, closed his eyes and smiled. "You know… I usually see you in such a long dress so it's quite a shock to see you like this. I didn't you're this cute. Kid must have been taking advantage of you."

"Huh?" Crona said as she slowly let go of his sleeve and gawked at Dominique.

"Sorry for intruding, Crona, but boss and I just wanted a rematch with Kid," Hei explained. Crona could see that Hei didn't really want a rematch anymore and was just being forced by Dominique.

"Yeah, so where's that shinigami?" Dominique shouted.

"Please quiet down," Crona said weakly. "He's probably resting in his room now and you wouldn't want to disturb him, would you?"

"What? He's already tired just after two rounds? Let me at him! Follow me Hei!" He started storming towards the stairs.

"Wait! You can't do that!" Crona shouted.

Dominique turned around a little. "And why not?"

"Because…" Crona looked away. "Because he's sick! And it wouldn't be fair i-if you two are healthy while he's not…"

Dominique chuckled. He had his foot stepped on the first step of the stairs already while his other foot was still on the floor. "So you're basically telling us to go home?"

Crona nodded, still looking away.

Dominique smirked and started walking towards Crona with his hands in his pants. "Are you tring to protect him?" he whispered to Crona.

"This is a fight between men, Crona-san," said Hei. "We suggest you to get of the way."

"No…" Crona said. She finally glanced back at Dominique with serious eyes. "I just can't let you go to him without fighting me first!"

Dominique blinked a few times; shocked at Crona's reply then he gradually started to laugh. "And what can we profit from that, hmm?" He drew his face closer to Crona. Crona stepped away immediately.

"If I win, you can't go to Kid already."

"And if we lose we can and you'll be my maid at my house."

"Yes, wait, no! I never said that."

"Oh? But you said yes. There's no turning back now. Win against us." He grinned once again. "Hei."

Hei nodded and started to transformed into two silver swords.

Crona smiled. "Sword vs. swords, huh," she said to herself in a small voice.

Dominique stared at her quizzically, wondering why she was smiling.

Crona felt Ragnarok squirm inside her making her twitch a bit. Then he burst out of her and formed into a demon sword. Crona held the handler of the sword and positioned herself. "Ready?" she asked Ragnarok.

"Whenever you are! Hey…"

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna change your clothes first?"

"There's no time for that."

"Then this is your first time to battle wearing a skirt."

Crona sweatdropped. "I know that."

"Hey!" shouted Dominique. He got Crona's attention. "Less talking, more fighting."

"You asked for it," Crona said to herself again.

XXX

They were outside Gallows Mansion already. Crona ran towards Dominique and tried to stab him multiple times but Dominique kept skipping like what Maka did. He then squatted kicked her leg making her fall to the ground.

"Heh. I never expected it this to be easy," Dominique said as he looked down at Crona. "Too bad you're looking good right now. I would have tried to tear you into pieces already."

Crona stood up. "No wonder he just kept dodging," she thought. Crona smiled. "Don't go easy on me." She proceeded to hit Dominique again but this time with full strength. She was known for her speed and flexibility almost like Kid. Dominique almost couldn't take it anymore. He was just skipping her now. He grunted.

"Okay, I guess her looks maybe deceiving," he thought. He blocked himself with the two swords crossed in front of him as Crona hit them, trying to break through them. Then it started to rain.

XXX

Kid has his eyes closed as he almost fully drowned himself in the hot water of the bath tub. Suddenly he heard someone knocking on the door. He opened his eyes, got off the bath tub and put his on bath robe. When he opened the door, he saw Liz.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Liz was panting. "Crona… she's in trouble!"

Kid looked at her seriously. "I'll be out in a minute." He closed the door.

XXX

"It's over… Crona…" Dominique said as he grinned. He was pinning down Crona now with one sword over her neck with his other hand on Ragnarok's mouth on the sword to keep him from doing scream resonance. Rain kept falling down on them. The malicious smile on Dominique made Crona struggle to escape more but unfortunately, her neck could be sliced with the sword if she moved too much.

"You're mine now," Dominique whispered.

"K… Kid…" she said in a tiny voice and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she heard the sound of the Kid's guns. When she opened her eyes, Dominique was already lying beside her and holding his right arm where Kid shot him from far away. Hei transformed back to his human form to help Hei.

"If you guys want to fight me, we can meet at school and fight there," Kid said as he walked towards them looking pissed off. He was wearing a black raincoat and dark blue skinny jeans. "But if you just came to my house to fight with me, where are your manners? We can fight in a proper place and at proper time, impatient little fools."

Dominique glared up at Kid. "Hei." Hei flinched. "Transform." Before Hei could transform, Kid stepped on Dominique's chest, pushing him back to the ground, still clutching his arm. Kid pointed his gun at him and the other at Dominique.

"One shoot and you both die," Kid said quietly yet sharshly.

Dominique closed his eyes. "Fine. We'll fight tomorrow then." He pushed Kid's leg away. He stood up. Kid was still pointing his guns at them. Dominique raised an eyebrow at Kid.

"You can put that down now, we're not going to harm your precious girlfriend anymore."

"G-girlfriend?" Kid and Crona stuttered in unison. Crona was already trying to stand up.

"Come on, Hei. Let's leave this place already. It's getting boring anyway." He dug his hands into his pockets and Hei watched as he walked away. He faced Kid and bowed his head. "We're sorry for the trouble," he said then ran after Dominique.

Kid watched disappear then turned around. "You okay?" he asked Crona.

"I guess so…" Crona said. She just kept looking away with her hand clutched on her arm as usual.

XXX

It was evening already and Crona was wrapped with a white towel. She curled up on the sofa and watched her steaming chicken soup on the center table with gloomy eyes. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize Kid was already near her until she felt the sofa move. But it didn't surprise her. She knew why she was there. She was guessing that he would scold her for the first time.

"You were brave today, Crona," Kid started as he looked up at the chandelier on the ceiling.

"Oh… thanks…" Crona replied nonchalantly without looking at him.

"You know… you're soup's going to lose its hotness due to your cold eyes."

"Wha-?" She finally looked at him.

Kid chuckled. "In other words, your soup's going to be cold if you'll just keep watching it." He took the bowl of soup and started stirring it. "I guess your hands are still tired." He took a spoon full of the soup and drew it near Crona's mouth. Crona quickly scooted away from him.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she frantically said. She was almost at the end of the sofa already. "You can't feed me!"

"And why not?"

"Because y… you're my master…" she looked away.

"Well his servant needs a break some times and this is a token of my appreciation to her hardwork." He pressed his hand down, opened Crona's mouth and fed her. Crona slightly pouted when the soup was in her mouth already.

"You hate chicken soup?" Kid asked, looking curious.

Crona shook her head then gulped, blushing already.

"Then why is your face growing gray?"

Crona looked away from him. "It's just that the soup is still hot!"

"Oh really?" Kid fed himself with a spoonful of soup and felt that it wasn't that hot anymore. He sweatdropped. "It's not that hot anymore."

"Well, to you it isn't."

"Fine then I'll try to cool it before I feed it you." He took another spoonful and blew air to it gently.

Crona placed a hand on her face. "Please… stop…"

Kid finally placed down the bowl. "Look, Crona, what you did today… was dangerous."

"I knew he would say that," Crona said in her mind as she looked away with a bored expression.

"You could have called me to deal with them."

"B-but… but I was afraid that they might disturb you… you look really tired…" She just kept looking at her bare feet looking pale.

"Well, I was. I was tired with those boys' stupidity not because of our battle."

"Oh." Crona's eyes started to look calm.

"Anyway, fighting with them in your maid suite was also wrong. They could have done something inappropriate to you while you're down. Do you know what I mean?"

Crona nodded weakly. "But I had no time to change… they might have run away if I turned back."

"Then they could have fought with me already? I have no problem with that. You should have just let them. And now you're secret's out. Is that okay?"

Crona shook her head. "I wish you didn't help me."

"What?"

"I wish you didn't help me," Crona said louder.

"Are you crazy? You were going to die already!"

Crona narrowed her eyes when Kid shouted. "I hate it when he's angry," she thought.

"It's your fault so don't complain," Ragnarok told her mentally.

"I still could have won on my own but then you showed up," Crona told Kid.

"What? Were you planning to push him away when could have still sliced you even if you did?"

"That's not it…" Crona faced down, closed her eyes and dug her head on her arms. "They said if I lost, they can deal with you already but Dominique will make me his maid."

Kid could hear Crona sobbing already. His eyes turned half-lidded.

Crona suddenly felt Kid's arms around her and his heard on her head. She raised her head a little.

"I wouldn't have let you die in their arms. You're mine and that's that. Just because they won the battle doesn't mean they'll get to have you already. Father and Maka entrusted you to me and I wouldn't let two foolish classmates of mine take you away. And even if those two spread the fact that you work here, I'm going to protect you from those who criticize you and give those two a lesson."

Crona couldn't speak and her eyes just stared widely into space while hearing Kid's gentle voice and comforting words tickling her ear. And the tears just kept coming. She finally closed her eyes, held Kid's arm and savored the warmth that his body was emitting around her.

A/N: Weird story is weird. XD Well, thanks for reading this one shot that is related again to my story Rise From The Ashes. It's another chapter that wasn't included in the story. By the way, Dominique and Hei are my new OCs and I guess they won't be around anymore. They're both boys. It's okay that I didn't how describe how they look, right? It's not really important. That's all. ~


End file.
